


POI: Puzzle Of Interest

by Kallium



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One poem, two parts, two people, one ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI: Puzzle Of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I finally wrote a poem for my favourite OTP! :D It consists of two parts, one for Root's point of view and one for Shaw's. The concept behind it is based -as hinted by the title- on this quote: _"They’re perfect because they have enough in common to face the world together and enough differences to fit together like puzzle pieces". ___  
> (source: http://www.cbs.com/shows/person_of_interest/news/sme/61/8-reasons-why-we-love-shoot/397/5-root-goes-to-shaw-for-beauty-tips-)  
> Also, I would like to warn you in advance that the format appears messed up in smartphones and tablets. I apologise for that. I tried to fix it but didn't quite succeed :(  
> Anyway, I hope you like it without findind it too confusing :)

                                                                     **I.                                                                                              II.**

**Shoot                                                                                         Raw**

 

                                                     A pull so gravitational                                                         She's always held your interest

                                                     like you're her satellite                                                        firmly in an iron grip

                                                     She, a distant star                                                               A sea with her horizon

                                                     a black dwarf,                                                                     promising of adventures

                                                     captured you from afar                                                       Changeful and unpredictable,

                                                     And yet unlike one                                                              waters ascend to high tide

                                                     she's energy                                                                        and descend until they're at a low ebb

                                                     compact and sheer                                                              Her clear waves persistently

                                                     A stream with flow turbulent                                               lap against your cliffs

                                                     in which you wish to dive                                                    And while she will not cover them,

                                                     How you enjoy                                                                    respecting your shoreline,

                                                     being a rock, a tree root in her way!                                    you find them being smoothed out

                                                     To change her course, cut her asunder,                               A cheerful moon

                                                     cause whirlpools to be formed                                            set in her path

                                                     or to endure her hammering,                                              which seems to curve

                                                     whatever you will manage                                                   increasingly around you

                                                     You sometimes wonder                                                       A side of hers remains unseen

                                                     how deep her waters really run                                            yet contrary to the usual moon

                                                     If there's a murmur to be heard                                           she's multifaceted

                                                     the roaring underneath                                                        And there just might be a chance

                                                     or merely wishful thinking                                                   she'd be a dog or mission

                                                     A code that's needed to be cracked                                      but no, most probably a bug

                                                     both elegant and complex                                                    a menace to root out

                                                     And she's not damaged, not to you                                      A grove devoted to her God

                                                     not ever some bad code                                                       with trust implicit

                                                     You admire her capacities                                                    she obeys, preaches and reforms

                                                     and hardware alike                                                               You deemed their mutual connection

                                                     With feline agility                                                                  useful from the beginning

                                                     constantly cheating death,                                                    Never ceases to jolt you

                                                     a lethal weapon though herself,                                            how readily she will

                                                     chaos can hardly be contained                                              march into hell alone

                                                     A parsimonious algorithm                                                     Quick to leave behind once,

                                                     you drink in her nuances                                                       now unwilling to

                                                     The subtle near-admissions                                                  Could she be your stethoscope?

                                                     you read between her lines                                                    Your silencer remover?

                                                     and every opportunity                                                            A runaway maverick

                                                     you seize to make contact                                                      you hunted down for branding

                                                     From an impenetrable shaw                                                   instead you ended up herding

                                                     to one that keeps you rooted,                                                She raises inside you

                                                     what started out as playfully                                                  a tug-of-war,

                                                     dipping your fingers in,                                                         whirlwind with a fever

                                                     ended with you in orbit                                                          -invariably the double trigger-

                                                     You challenge and blackmail God for                                      two opposite colliding forces

                                                     your precious atash dadgah                                                    there's been a shift in which prevails

 

 

                                                                                           You never thought that you would want

                                                                                                   to set an oil refinery on fire


End file.
